Snow Day
by TammeraC
Summary: Steph and Ranger are instant messaging on a snowy day.


Rating: NC-17 Just to be safe. Ya never know.  
Possible adult language, situations, and content.  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun.  
Spoilers: none really, but was written after Twelve Sharp.

Title: Snow Day  
October 2006   
Author: TammyC 

**DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt signed on**

**WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? signed on**

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
Have a good time with your parents?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Yea. Got kind of cold though. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
Happens in the snow.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Especially when you're laying in it. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
? Making snow angels?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Not exactly.

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Landed face down in the snow. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
You slipped?

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
You ok?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Sort of.

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
Sort of slipped or sort of ok? 

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:   
Both.

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
Sort of slipped?

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
From taking Bob for a walk?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Um, ok, yea, I'll go with that answer. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
Babe

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:   
Ok, fine, I was pushed.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
There, I admit it. Happy? 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
Bob pushed you?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
NO. Mrs. D'Amore pushed me.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
It was an accident.

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
Accident?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
She was trying to push Grandma Mazur. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
Why would she want to do that?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Because Grandma Mazur clocked her with her purse. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
And she did this because?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Because Mrs. D'Amore called me a very bad name. 

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:   
Right before she swung her cane at me. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
Babe, you and senior citizens.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
It wasn't my fault!

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
Never is, Babe.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
It was Bob's fault.

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
Bob's fault?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Yea. I was taking Bob for his walk. And we kind of had an incident with Bob.

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
Incident?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Mrs. D'Amore's grandson's were playing outside. Tommy was pulling his little brother, Timmy on a sled. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
And?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:   
I thought it would be fun to let Bob pull the sled for a while. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
You tied the dog leash to the sled?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Tommy's arms got tired.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
And I didn't feel like walking anymore. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
You're lucky Bob didn't decide to chase a cat. 

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:   
Um...

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
Don't tell me.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
OK.

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
Ok, tell me.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Well, Mrs. De Luca's cat showed up. 

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:   
Next thing I knew, Bob was three blocks away and still chasing after it.

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
And Timmy managed to stay on the sled? 

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:   
Yea.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:   
For a block, anyway.

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
He ok?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Yea. Mrs. D'Amore was watching through the window. 

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
She came out to make sure he was all right.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Then I combed the neighborhood for an hour for Bob. 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
Find him?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
No. Mrs. D'Amore did.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
When she took her garbage out, she forgot to close her back door all the way.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Bob followed his nose and found the ham on her diningroom table.

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:  
So, was the fight about Bob pulling the sled? 

WaddyaMeanSaladsNotAMeal? says:   
Or about Bob eating the ham?

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
I'm not sure.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
I'm afraid to ask.

DonutSmudgesOnMyShirt says:  
Babe

Author's Note: This is based on a true story. Slightly exaggerated and Plum-i-fied.


End file.
